


Judgment Tale

by TwistedFell



Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedFell/pseuds/TwistedFell
Summary: Sans Pulled the dark cloak closer to his body. This was the last SOUL he had to reap. The last judgment and then he could be done. But why was he repulsed by the thought? Why did he feel all his hard work had been for nothing?
Kudos: 1





	1. Determination

Sans looked up from his post. Today was the day. Papyrus didn't know, how the hell could he? Sans sighed. "anytime now frisk." He said. Sans took a deep breath, the smell of cold and winter entering his nose. he purposely stepped on a branch causing it to snap. it sent a shock down sans's spine. His smile grew wide.

'_it's just you and me kid,_' he thought to himself as he gave a small chuckle. Sans teleported to his favorite hiding spot and waited to see who was coming.

* * *

Frisk closed the stone door behind her and looked around at her new surroundings. '_Snow? In a cave? How is that even possible?_' she thought to herself. Frisk shrugged. "guess it's just another monster thing." Her voice echoed through the forest. Frisk shivered. It was the middle of summer outside of the mountain, but inside was a different story.

Frisk walked on the path, unaware of the camera's watching her. She heard a branch snap, but just assumed that she stepped on one, the snow was uneven and hard. '_Crap, what if someone heard that_?' Frisk shook her head, she didn't have time to worry about that now. It was too cold for her to stay out and it seemed to be getting late. The cave she was in was as bright as outside, but it didn't seem to have any light source, and it was slowly becoming darker.

Frisk looked up, '_A bridge! that must mean that something lives close by!_' Frisk walked a little faster but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard another branch snap. She knew she didn't step on one, so who did? Frisk whipped around, but no one was there. Frisk took a couple more steps towards the bridge.

"human." Frisk wanted to turn around, to scream, to run away, to do something. But her body wouldn't move. "don't you know how to greet a new pal?" Frisk's breath became ragged. "turn around and shake my hand." Frisk physically forced herself to turn around. The person wasn't really visible, but it was probably because she was having a panic attack. Frisk grabbed the stranger's hand and shook it, a farting noise came from their hand. That was enough to shake frisk out of their stupor. The stranger laughed. "heh... the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick." Frisk looked down at who was talking.

The person was a literal skeleton. Frisk was so in shock she didn't realize she was still holding its hand until it broke from her grasp. The monster scratched the back of his head with a smile on his face. "it's ALWAYS funny." Frisk looked at the skeleton. There was something off, the way he said always... What was he implying?

"anyways, you're a human right?" Frisk nodded, not trusting herself to speak. "that's hilarious," Hey what's that supposed to mean? "i'm sans. sans the skeleton." Frisk nodded again. She didn't have to say anything to this monster.

"i'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now. but... y'know, i don't really care about capturing anybody." Frisk relaxed, she was--"but my brother papyrus he's a human-hunting FANATIC" nope. not safe. Frisk wanted to scream. "hey, actually, i think that's him over there." Frisk tensed up. '_oh shit oh shit oh shit,_' frisk panicked. She gave sans a pleading look. "i have an idea. go through this gate thingy." frisk shook her head. '_that's the direction of his brother! What the crap is this... Thing thinking?!_' the skeleton pushed her across the gate.

"yeah go right through. my bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone." Frisk sighed. Mabey his brother wasn't as good at hunting as she initially thought. They went through the too wide bars and into a small clearing. Sans looked around. "quick behind that conveniently-shaped lamp." Frisk looked at where he was pointing.

Oddly enough there was a lamp shaped exactly like her... in the middle of the ground. '_What the hell is going on? this is too much of a coincidence..._' frisk was freaked out. All she wanted to do was... wait what was she doing earlier before she fell? Frisk internally freaked out. She... She was taking a walk? yes, that sounded right... Right?

"sup, bro?" sans said. Frisk sneaked a peek from behind the lamp. A tall skeleton had come into view. His clothing was odd and his expression didn't seem friendly.

"YOU KNOW WHAT'S UP 'BROTHER'!" the taller skeleton made finger quotations. Frisk flinched at the sound of the loud voice. She didn't know why maybe it was something to do with her memory loss, or maybe something more traumatic.

"IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T... RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES!" The taller skeleton stamped his foot, much like a small child. "YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION!" the taller skeleton seemed distressed to say in the least. From what frisk gathered it seemed like he was a perfectionist and a workaholic. The Skeleton walked closer to frisk's hiding spot.

"WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!?" The skeleton asked confused.

"staring at this lamp," he said nonchalantly. Frisk started to sweat. "it's really cool, wanna look?" frisk slapped her hand over her mouth to try and quiet her breathing. The taller skeleton turned his back to frisk.

"NO!! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!!" frisk let out a small breath. "WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE?!?" the skeleton sounded like he was on the verge of tears. "I WANT TO BE READY!!!" the skeleton stamped his foot repeatedly. "I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN. THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS..." He paused for dramatic effect. "WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE!" sans shifted his weight, he looked bored. "RESPECT... RECOGNITION... I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK, TO, BE MY, 'FRIEND?' I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING." papyrus stared off into space daydreaming.

"hmm. maybe this lamp will help you?" Shit, why did this skeleton have to insist to reveal her hiding spot?

"SANS YOU ARE NOT HELPING YOU LAZYBONES!! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE!" what the crap was that? "YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!!!" Papyrus started stamping his foot again.

"hey take it easy. i've gotten a _ton_ of work done today... a skele-_ton_." Frisk snorted.

"SANS!!!" uh-oh papyrus didn't sound happy, and for some reason that scared frisk.

"come on. you're smiling." Sans did have a point, papyrus was smiling.

"I AM AND I HATE IT!" he declared with a sigh. "WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME... HAVE TO DO SO MUCH TO GET SOME RECOGNITION..." Frisk felt bad for the taller skeleton. So far Sans seemed like a jerk.

"wow, sounds like you're really working yourself...down to the _bone_!" Papyrus's eye twitched. He groaned.

"I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES... AS FOR YOUR WORK? PUT A LITTLE MORE _BACKBONE_ INTO IT!!!! NYEHEHEHEHEH!" Frisk laughed some of it was towards the taller skeleton's pun, but that laugh was cute and a little funny too. The taller skeleton turned and walked away, going back the way he came.

"ok, you can come out now." frisk came out from her hiding spot and glared at the skeleton. "you ought to get going. he might come back. and if he does..." sans paused which worried frisk. "you'll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes." He winked at frisk.

"what's the holdup?" Frisk looked down and fiddled with her shirt, clearly afraid. "look, there's nothing to be afraid of. it's just a dark cavern filled with skeletons and horrible monsters." frisk clutched onto her wrist and started walking forward on the path.

"actually, hey... hate to bother ya, but can you do me a favor?" Frisk nodded. "i was thinking... my brother's been kinda down lately... he's never seen a human before. and seeing you might just make his day. don't worry he's not dangerous." Sans snorted. "even if he tries to be. thanks a million, i'll be up ahead." And with that, the skeleton turned in the opposite direction of 'ahead' and walked away.


	2. Bravery

Sans pulled his dark cloak closer to his body, a frown stuck on his face. '_soon, soon i'll have to sit through the same shit again and again. maybe this time they'll finally figure it out_.' sans grumbled. Just one more and he'd be done. It was his mistake to trust that skeleton and now he was paying the price... for now. 

* * *

Frisk walked ahead. She came across a clearing and decided to save. She stared at the gold-glowing star. '_how is this even possible?_' she found the same thing in the ruins, but Toriel couldn't see them and frisk didn't want to push it. The Goat-lady looked crazy enough already. She even wanted to destroy the ruins... 

Frisk pressed on, eventually coming to a small opening. She gasped. Papyrus and sans were there talking about something. "SO, AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE," papyrus paused, frisk thought it was because he noticed her. She froze. Sans and papyrus were taking turns looking at each other than at her. Sans and papyrus turned their backs to her.

"SANS!! OH MY GOD!! IS THAT... A HUMAN!?!?!??!?!" Papyrus yelled. it seemed like he was trying to whisper, but his voice was too loud and the skeleton could hardly contain his excitement. Sans wasn't looking at her, which she found odd.

"uhh... actually, i think that's a rock." Frisk flushed for a moment before she realized that he was actually talking about a rock behind her.

"OH." Papyrus said disappointed. Frisk wanted to laugh, how stupid was this monster?

"hey, what's that in front of the rock?" Papyrus gasped.

"OH MY GOD!!! (IS... IS THAT A HUMAN)" papyrus turned and asked his brother. Sans was obviously enjoying this, but whether he was enjoying his brother's happiness or laughing at his stupidity, frisk didn't know.

"(yes)" Sans replied.

"OH MY GOD!!! SANS! I FINALLY DID IT!! UNDYNE WILL..." Papyrus got choked up. "I'M GONNA..." he sniffed. "I'LL BE SO... POPULAR!!! POPULAR!!! POPULAR!!!" The skeleton was basically jumping up and down with excitement. "...AHEM. HUMAN! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA!" god he sounded like Gandalf. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU!!!" wait, what? frisk wanted to scream. she ran into some low-level monsters, but papyrus looked stronger... more able, even if he was stupid.

"I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU! YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL! THEN..." He paused. "THEN!!!" papyrus stopped and looked at the ground confused. "I'M NOT SURE WHAT'S NEXT. IN ANY CASE! CONTINUE... ONLY IF YOU DARE!!! NYEHEHEHEH NYHEHEH" Papyrus turned around and ran out of the clearing doing his adorable laugh.

"well, that went well." Sans said, pulling his dark black cloak closer to him. Frisk gave him a glare. "don't sweat it, kid." _kid_? Frisk was at least... Wait... how old was she? "i'll keep an eyesocket out for ya." sans said before turning around and following his brother.

Frisk followed and ran into some monsters, making sure to be extra careful as to not get hurt. She came across two sentry stations the first was empty, but it looked to be 'The Great' Papyrus's. The second, however, had a dog in it. Frisk struggled a little bit, but in the end, it wasn't anything too troublesome. It seemed like he was smoking Dog treats so he was pretty high. 

Frisk entered a large clearing, taken away by its beauty. If it wasn't so cold, then there'd be a lake in the middle instead of a frozen patch of ice. "hey," Frisk jumped. It was only sans. "here's something important to remember." Frisk grabbed her SOUL(heart). "my brother has a very _special attack_. if you see a blue attack don't move and it wont hurt you" Frisk nodded blantly. The sentry dog had a similar attack, but she figured it out quickly.

"here's an easy way to keep it in mind," he continued to speak. "imagine a stop sign. when you see a stop sign, you **stop**, right?" he emphasized the word. it sent chills down frisk's spine. "stop signs are red, so imagine a blue stop sign instead." sans shrugged. "simple right? when fighting, think about blue stop signs." Frisk nodded, trying to hide her fear. the skeleton was up to something.

Frisk walked past sans and continued past the lake. There was an area north of the lake which she explored briefly, meeting a snow man. But he posed no threat. Frisk walked in on papyrus lecturing sans.

"YOU'RE SO LAZY!!" papyrus pinched the bridge of his nose. "YOU WERE NAPPING ALL NIGHT!!" for some reason the taller skeleton bothered her. sleeping all night was a normal thing.

"i think that's called sleeping" papyrus stamped his foot.

"EXCUSES, EXCUSES!" Frisk cleared her throat. Both of them turned and looked at her.

"OH-HO! THE HUMAN ARRIVES!" Papyrus clapped his hands together. "IN ORDER TO STOP YOU... MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES!" frisk fought the urge to roll her eyes. puzzles? "I THINK YOU WILL FIND THIS ONE... QUITE SHOCKING!!!" Papyrus looked down at sans and smiled. "FOR YOU SEE, THIS IS THE INVISIBLE... ELECTRICITY MAZE!!!" Frisk gulped. it would be so easy to just walk through the puzzle before he started it, but the look sans was giving her was motivation enough to go through with the puzzles.

"WHEN YOU TOUCH THE WALLS OF THIS MAZE, THIS ORB WILL ADMINISTER A HEARTY ZAP! SOUND LIKE FUN???" Frisk wanted to scream at him, but he said zap, so how bad could it be? "BECAUSE! THE AMOUNT OF FUN YOU'LL PROBABLY HAVE, IS ACTUALLY RATHER SMALL I THINK." Frisk tried not to glare at him. "OK, YOU CAN GO AHEAD NOW." Frisk took a step, only to hear a large zap on the other end, papyrus who had been holding the orb, received the 'hearty zap'. 

"SANS!!! WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!" Papyrus yelled stamping his foot.

"i think the human has to hold the orb." he said quietly.

"OH, OKAY." Papyrus walked through the puzzle leaving his tracks. Frisk didn't say anything, it was a freebee after all. Papyrus threw up the orb, and ran back to where sans was. Frisk sighed and walked through the 'puzzle' careful to follow papyrus's steps.

"INCREDABLE!! YOU SLIPPERY SNAIL!! YOU SOLVED IT SO EASILY... TOO EASILY!" Papyrus sounded disappointed. "HOWEVER!" He stuck his finger in the air, "THE NEXT PUZZLE WILL NOT BE EASY! IT IS DESIGNED BY MY BROTHER, SANS!" He said proudly. frisk tried not to snort. '_shouldn't be to hard then_'. "YOU WILL SURELY BE CONFOUNDED! I KNOW I AM! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!" Papyrus laughed then ran off. Frisk walked up to sans.

"hey, thanks... my brother seems like he's having fun." He paused and looked at frisk. "by the way," frisk froze. "did you see that weird outfit he's wearing?" Frisk let out a small sigh. "we made that a few weeks ago for a costume party. he hasn't worn anything else since... keeps calling it his 'battle body'" sans let out a little chuckle. "man. isn't my brother cool?" sans smiled and shifted in his black cloak, frisk smiled and scurried off. something was off about that skeleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok look i know this is going through a run-through of the game but I promise you it's not. if you read it you can tell that some things are off and I'm going to start getting to that. just a question you should ask while you're reading is, "what does sans imply, what is he thinking?" and of course I hope you can tell this isn't a normal route because of sans apparel. he is wearing a dark cloak.

**Author's Note:**

> So if you noticed sans and papyrus's dialog is the same from the game... I DO NOT CLAIM THAT!!! that was toby fox's dialog credit for that goes to him, but I hope you like this so far. I am doing a normal undertale run first so the first 3-5 chapters will be on that, but after the first run, that's when Judgement tale really comes in! <333 I also love feedback, my L.A teachers don't teach us anything about creative writes, only argumentative essays or poems so I know I have run-ons and other problems. I love CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.


End file.
